


Barely Breathing

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, proposal, this is actually happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Here he is and here you are and where is the air in your lungs when you need it most?





	

 You find yourself unable to breathe.  You, the leader of an elite team.  You, the one known best for your ability to make friends with anyone. You, one of the most respected in your field, have found yourself unable to breathe, let alone speak.  

      All because of him.  Him, the brightest spot in your life.  Him, the only person known to talk more than you.  Him, the fastest man alive (after his uncle, of course) and also the most passionate. He is smiling at you like he always has when you're alone.  Like he did before you lost him.  Like he did when he found his way back.  

      So now here you are, standing. Here he is, kneeling. He is promising you forever, despite the life you both lead. He is offering to try, asking _you_ to try, and make forever real.  You are standing lost in joy, barely breathing.


End file.
